


一生所爱

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 乱七八糟的曹家雷雨
Relationships: 丕荀, 曹荀 - Relationship, 曹郭
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

曹丕生于九四年中国北京，是曹操的第二个儿子，曹操的前半生等待的一个信号在九二年终于发生，此时他正走在实现人生理想的宏伟道路上，借着国有企业改革的东风一举吞并东汉集团旗下中原地区所有能源分部，合并而成曹魏能源。

曹操给儿子取字子桓，取自桓文之业。郭嘉坐在床上不动声色地喝鱼汤，一双杏眼里含着暖融融的笑，琢磨着这次借着休产假可以好好健身把怀孕时候长的肉都甩掉，“老曹啊，儿子叫什么你怎么自己就决定了，也不问我一声。”曹操把新生儿抱在怀里不舍得移开眼睛，就算是如花似玉的老婆在也无可奈何，“你要是不满意，你起一个，我听你的。”

“挺好的，桓宫室之象，所以安其上也。”

曹丕在曹操怀里睡着了，曹操把他放回小小的婴儿床，捏着郭嘉的手，他现在意气风发，只觉得天下没什么是不可实现的。“我要回公司，晚上再来陪你。”

曹子桓三岁的时候曹操和郭嘉依然处于易燃易爆的热恋期，这种恋爱脑简直是人类的一大危害，自从生了孩子郭嘉就把商场上那一套风风火火的作风带回了家，事必亲力亲为，就算是曹丕的一块尿布，都不舍得让保姆来洗。这也造成了一个恶果，曹丕除了自己亲爹和亲妈以外谁都不亲，平时喂奶保姆都喂不进去。

本来郭嘉觉得这事没什么，百日以后郭嘉就给曹丕断了奶，一岁开始带着曹丕去早教中心开发智商，但是曹丕对母亲的依赖就像骨子里天生的，既叫郭嘉受用又叫郭嘉头大，这就意味着他必须顿顿带着曹丕吃饭，不然曹丕就坚决不吃，一年的产假休完郭嘉就回到曹操身边，人整个瘦了一圈，给曹老板带孩子硬生生把怀孕时候长得肉都减光了，念着曹丕这小子实在难带，曹操就许郭嘉带着曹丕工作。

曹二公子两岁的时候，郭嘉跟着曹操去辽刚开会，照顾曹丕的事情一贯由郭嘉亲力亲为，造成的恶果就是曹丕极度认人，就算是一直在家的保姆来弄他也不愿意，郭嘉没有办法，就把曹丕送到了荀彧家里，曹丕和曹昂亲近，荀彧也表示横竖是看孩子，多看一个也没什么差。

这段时间正好是寒假，荀彧不用上课，平时就在书房里写论文，曹昂要么在外边踢球要么在客厅写寒假作业，郭嘉把曹丕的全套东西送荀彧家来，曹丕睡到中午起来，荀彧就给他玩郭嘉准备的玩具，或者看会图画书，曹丕还在学说话，荀彧就耐着性子教他，苹果，葡萄，旺仔牛奶，曹丕学得很快，咿咿呀呀，溜黑的大眼珠子盯着荀彧，肉乎乎的小脸一团稚气，叫荀彧想起曹昂小时候的日子来，心里一阵动容，论文都能搁置一边。

曹丕虽然断了奶，但是还是要吃米糊和蔬菜浆汁，荀彧和曹昂的饭菜都是曹操给聘的厨师做，曹丕来了，一日三餐就是荀彧按着郭嘉给列的单子做，怕怠慢了这小祖宗。曹昂看着荀彧准备水果蔬菜，惊奇不已，“妈，我那个时候你也做这么细吗？”荀彧想都没想，“当然，你那时候也挑嘴，给你做虾，一定要最新鲜的，不然就不吃。”曹昂嘟起小嘴，“小孩子真麻烦。”荀彧心想，你自己都是个小孩呢。

前几天郭嘉每天夜里都给荀彧打电话，曹丕听见妈妈的声音就肯乖乖睡觉。不知道为什么大概过了四五天，郭嘉就不再打电话来，荀彧已经和曹丕熟悉起来，一开始还能用妈妈只是忘了，明天就打给你的借口拖延，过了三四天曹丕根本就不买帐，夜里听不见郭嘉的声音就不肯睡，荀彧给郭嘉打电话对面不在服务区，给曹操打电话也是一个结果，打给跟着曹操去出差的张辽，张辽说曹老板带着夫人去云南度假了，估计要两个礼拜，还吩咐过谁都别联系他们别打扰他们。荀彧叹了口气。只能打郭嘉还是他学生时候的老号码。

“您好，颍川第一美女郭嘉暂时不在哦～请在嘟声后留下message～”

曹丕听见妈妈的声音总算能够入睡，荀彧喊张辽派人去找曹操，得到的答复却是夫妻俩去了个没有基站的原始雨林，说要与世隔绝两个礼拜再回来，荀彧叹一口气，这件事非常郭嘉也非常曹操，他没法指摘，只好颇为无力地叫张辽快点派人去找，小公子听不见妈妈的声音都没法睡觉了。张辽还没结婚，听到这话声音也变得僵硬，“您多哄哄小少爷吧，他年纪小才会依赖妈妈，您多……”张辽还没讲完，荀彧就挂了电话，这么些年过去，他大概知道曹操几个心腹对他们的家事是什么态度，但有些事不是过去不过去这么简单，他有要坚持的东西，而曹操恰恰不会拘泥于此，分道扬镳就是最好的结局。

曹操和郭嘉还是保持失联的状态，荀彧在犹豫要不要找一个私人搜查队去山里找人的时候郭嘉终于从千里之外打来了电话，曹丕张口就快学会message这个单词了。曹操电话那端显得不是很开心，荀彧听见他跟郭嘉闹脾气，“当初你就应该直接交给保姆……”郭嘉置若罔闻，荀彧苦笑一声，曹昂小时候他没这么事无巨细，还好曹昂已经把小时候的事情忘得七七八八。

曹丕的童年还是过得十分畅快，上幼儿园之前，郭嘉带不过来就甩给曹操，曹操就带着曹丕去公司跟一群大老爷们开会，坐在许褚背上骑大马，威风凛凛巡视他爸为他打下的江山。曹丕牙都没长齐的时候就会吃葡萄了，还会吐皮吐籽，东汉总公司曹操的一帮子亲信都是年轻人，谁都还没结婚，看见一个粉粉嫩嫩的大娃娃觉得新奇极了。

曹操工作的时候就任由曹丕在他办公室里玩，给他塞两本郭嘉准备的图画书，或者是小玩具让他一个人玩，空下来就把曹丕扛怀里，带他去厂房看大吊车，挖掘井，几次下来，东汉能源部大大小小的工人都见过这个传闻中的二公子了。

有曹昂珠玉在前，郭嘉对曹丕的要求就低了很多，上了幼儿园基本上就是放养，郭嘉甚至对北京几个热门私人幼儿园一无所知，当时双语幼儿园在首都方兴未艾，程昱给他建议让曹丕去上双语幼儿园，郭嘉一忙起来就忘了这事，最后曹丕随便上了个家附近的机关幼儿园。

曹丕五岁的时候发生了一件毫无预兆的大事，郭嘉给他生了个弟弟，曹植，曹操对此好像没什么反应，那段时间他甚至不怎么回家，家里又请了个保姆专职照顾曹植，曹丕也会经常去看弟弟，一个脆弱无辜的新生儿，躺在他小时候用过的婴儿床里，满眼新鲜地打量着周遭，曹丕发现婴儿的瞳仁确实比大人要大上一圈。

对这件事曹丕一直深信不疑，唯一有过的一次怀疑是后来他上高中郭嘉怀冲儿的时候，孕初期反应剧烈，不得不在家修养，曹丕隐约觉得好像当时子建不是这么回事，郭嘉吐得根本吃不进东西，在家挂营养针，懒洋洋地蜷缩在软椅，眯着眼看儿子，“你妈老了，身体不如那时候好了。”曹丕听他这么说整颗心都恶狠狠地皱了起来，郭嘉根本没老，他本身就长了张娃娃脸，现在快要四十了，五官仍旧精致动人，毫无松弛衰退之象，看起来还是二十多岁的样子，曹丕咬着嘴唇，努力让自己听起来冷静，“不，你才不会老。”说完跟逃似的回到房间，郭嘉靠在椅子上，闭上眼，一片黑暗里就能浮现出曹丕看向他的那双眼睛，时常叫他心下一惊。

到了小学的时候，曹丕都过得十分愉快，荀彧打了个电话把曹丕安排进了人大附小，曹昂正好升入人大附中，还时不时能看见弟弟。郭嘉也没给曹丕报什么兴趣班，奉行一套快乐成长的教育理念，曹丕对什么感兴趣就让他自己去做。北京市普通小学生曹丕，基本上对学习就没什么兴趣，爱好是看日本动漫和玩电脑游戏，千禧年初曹操就趁着公司技术改革初步电子信息化的时候给家里装了台电脑，曹丕第一次接触互联网，就看见了当时仍然处于连载中的海贼王。Windows2000系统搭载龟速的拨号上网宽带，成为曹丕最初的互联网记忆。

三年级暑假的时候给曹丕在少年宫报了个游泳班，天天在露天泳池游泳，晒得黑了一圈，游完下课曹丕就自己坐公交车回家，路上经过当时的东汉能源部门，现在的曹魏能源，穿着浅灰工作服的工人们鱼贯而出，像一条向前延伸的银色河流，曹丕每次都想会不会妈妈爸爸也在里面，看了半天没有看见，眼睛都酸了，在人群的最后，只能看见和一群穿西装的人走在一起的荀叔叔，戴着金丝眼睛，手里握着透明茶杯，公文包都是夏侯主任给他拿的。

荀彧在听陈群讲话，说来说去还是老的一套，希望他能修复和曹操的关系，荀彧仍是温和地笑笑，“这不是我想修复就能修复的，还是有很多历史遗留原因。”荀彧抬起头，推了推眼镜，仿佛对此习以为常，他看见了公交车上的小孩子，坐在窗口，正往他的方向看，额头上还挂着细密的汗，荀彧朝曹丕招了招手，可惜凝滞的车群开始移动，曹丕没来得及作出反应，公交车就开离了荀彧的视野，也不知道曹丕看见没有。

“刚刚那是子桓？这个郭顾问是怎么回事，怎么会让这么小的孩子自己坐公交车。”陈群也看见了曹丕，掏出按键手机就要找郭嘉的电话。荀彧哭笑不得，“子桓也上小学了，自己坐公交车也很正常。咱们曹总的作风，就没有娇气的儿子。”荀彧回想几年前，曹昂一年级就开始自己上下学了，那个时候他和曹操离婚，曹昂还得两个地方跑，还好儿子实在是懂事，从来没怪过他一次，好像立刻就坦然接受了。

曹丕七岁的时候郭嘉带他去京郊定北马场，牵出一匹通体浑黑的小马驹，把缰绳放在曹丕的小手，这是曹丕第一次去马场，他对马场的想象，还停留在唐诗三百首，风吹草低见牛羊。谁能想到，是一片古战场一般的沙土地，设置诸多障碍，风里带着动物特有的暖腥味，小马驹第一次离开马厩，也不怕生，曹丕打量它，它也打量曹丕，人类和马类的幼崽，互相较劲。

“儿子，这以后就是你的马了。”郭嘉摸摸儿子的头，自己挑了一匹棕黄的马，翻身而上，一身骑装，收束得整个人英气洒脱，绝尘而去，春风得意马蹄疾，跑了一圈障碍，叫人不知道应该看人还是看马。曹丕被教练扶上小马，在外场慢悠悠绕圈，望着郭嘉行云流水，羡慕极了。身下的小马不满地哼了一声，顿在原地不愿意走了，曹丕趴下身，摸摸它浓密的鬃毛，你什么时候才能那样神气。

曹丕和小马的初次相处不算愉快，两个小时还没能培养出什么感情，这马虽然生得精神，但是奇懒无比，走五分钟就不愿意走，曹丕抽它两把，它这才跑起来，曹丕把握不住节奏，被颠得不轻。郭嘉骑了三匹，终于还记起来自己还有个儿子，走过来把曹丕抱下马，一脸和煦的笑意。

“怎么样，喜欢吗？你可以给它起个名字。”郭嘉抱着曹丕就往场外走，随手解下帽子塞曹丕怀里，一头棕色的披肩长发也解了下来，发丝时不时随着风打到曹丕脸上，就算他出了一身汗，闻着还是有玫瑰香氛的味道。曹丕转了转眼珠，“我想叫它写轮眼。”郭嘉疑惑地瞪了他一眼，“这算什么名字？你叫它风火轮吧。差不多，都是三个字。”曹丕翻了个白眼，不太高兴，心里嘀咕这也差太多了。

曹魏投资定北马场，还是郭嘉和曹老板谈恋爱那会的事，纯粹是曹老板投其所好，他本人偶尔也会带着同事来，都是来欣赏郭嘉骑马，美人配好马，养眼。要说曹老板喜欢马术什么，喜欢马裤配马靴衬得郭嘉一米八大长腿笔直勾人，要正经谈生意还是得在高尔夫场上谈，谁来骑马啊。

郭嘉自己就一批马，通体奶金短毛，在阳光底下熠熠生辉，跑起来形同一道剑光，被郭嘉一眼看上，起了个肉麻的名字，吉利。曹老板对此非常满意，给吉利单独修了个豪华马棚，请进口驯马师傅来伺候着，给它打了一块镀金挂牌，就写吉利，英文名lucky。郭嘉心情好的时候会来骑马，会挑不同性情的马一口气骑个三四匹，心情不好的时候也会来骑，就骑吉利，专门骑一千四。

曹植十五岁的时候和郭嘉吵架，郭嘉不支持他去考中戏附中，曹植用网上看来的女权主义理论来骂他，你这叫什么行为，你这叫婚驴！郭嘉杏眼一瞪，随手翻了条曹操的领带就要抽死这个孽子，我要不是驴能有你吗？两个人一阵鸡飞狗跳，以曹植被关门外关到夜里十点曹操回家收尾。

清清秀秀的少年跟在老爸屁股后面灰溜溜地进家门，鼻子底下还挂着两道鼻涕，一进门就扯着变声期破锣嗓子吼，“妈，我错了——！我是驴！”郭嘉白了他一眼，喊保姆做两人份的宵夜，“你没错，我是驴，你爸是马，你是骡子。”曹植开开心心在餐厅一屁股坐曹操身边，“您说得都对，我是骆驼祥子。”曹操也不管他们母子，在一边乐呵呵看戏，等保姆端一碗阳春面。

等到保姆最后端上来一份蔬菜沙拉，曹操才有点面露愠色，“怎么回事啊，夜里吃菜叶子谁吃得饱啊！”郭嘉光着脚窝在大沙发上看杂志，头也不抬，“晚上吃那么多碳水不利于你的血糖。”曹操也吼一声，“嘉嘉！”曹植那厮坐他身边充耳不闻，吸溜一碗撒着葱花的阳春面，呼噜得满嘴油光，得了便宜还要卖乖，“爸，我妈这是为你的身体好。”曹操只能放弃宵夜，抬手给曹植一个爆栗，闷头回了房间。

等曹操洗好澡出来，郭嘉已经躺在被窝里，敷着蒸汽眼罩，人到中年护肤保养就变成生活的重中之重，就算是颍川第一美女郭奉孝也不例外，恐惧衰老是人的天性，要么就用出世的心态克服它，要么就像妖精一样越挫越勇战胜它，战胜小肚腩，战胜法令纹，战胜脱发。曹操扑到郭嘉身上，带着怨气咬他的嘴唇，郭嘉被他抱了个满怀，也不推拒，由着曹操啃。

两个人贴在一起，身上只隔了一层真丝睡衣，曹操的重量压在郭嘉身上，郭嘉笑着推他，赶紧滚起来，要被你压扁了。曹操捏着郭嘉身上薄薄一层肌肉，保持着骨与皮之间的肉感，十年如一日，不会衰老的恋人，一双杏眼总是脉脉含情回望他，宜嗔宜喜。曹操赖在郭嘉身上，嗅他身上的味道，郭嘉惯用的一款香水闻起来像枯木玫瑰，曹操说他用久了就腌入味了，洗完澡身上还是有。

郭嘉不再推他，反而把他抱进怀里，蹭了蹭曹操短促夹杂着白发的鬓角，嘴唇依偎在曹操的耳骨边，孟德，你又要有孩子了。

曹操一个激灵，从郭嘉怀里跳起来，没有站稳摔在地上，底下有羊绒地毯接着，他反应了半天，干脆躺在地上，郭嘉已经三十八了，他二十岁嫁给了自己，为自己生了丕丕，养了植儿，现在他们又要有一个新的孩子了。曹操突然有种奇妙的愧疚，在他的设想里，扮演这个角色的人，好像一直都不是郭嘉，但是他们就这么生活了十八年。最初的时候，他以为会是荀彧。

认识郭嘉的时候，他才十八岁，他要是再年轻一点我就要坐牢了，但我见他第一面就怀疑过自己有做犯罪分子的天赋。在认识他的第二天，我就设想了一个和他殉情的结局，我扔掉世界上我拥有的所有，拉着他在一场毁尸灭迹的大火里共赴黄泉，也许算是谋杀和自杀，我不在乎。

这种念头我没法告诉世界上我最信任的人之一，因为他如此善良，我珍惜他，没有办法用这种念头玷污他。

八九年我在荀彧的办公室见到郭嘉，那其实是我们第二次见面。当时我和荀彧已经协议离婚，但我们依然是合伙人关系，共同运营曹魏能源，仍旧如同夫妻一般交付彼此。但爱情好像不在了，我们尽量装作若无其事，共同抚养我们领养的孩子，婚姻是一件阴毒的事情，就像买六合彩，买的时候就应该知道是一场空。

郭嘉很年轻，对我而言有些太年轻了，留着一头长发，刘海都不知道怎么打理，随随便便垂在额头上，娃娃脸上一双乌黑杏眼，唇红齿白，我很动心，天崩地裂地动心了，这是一种糟糕的行为，是危害社会的恋爱脑，我忘了之前谈过的所有恋爱，大脑变得十分冲动十分危险，就像一个抽烟的人突然有一天飞了叶子，飞得忘记了之前的人生抽的都是什么，开始怀疑什么是真正的快乐。

“看什么看？”郭嘉若无其事地白了我一眼，他生气起来五官变得更加生动，我没有讲话，我还在想一个月前我有没有犯罪，当时我没问他几岁了，现在的大学生几岁我也不清楚。荀彧咳嗽了一声，拯救了我。“郭嘉，郭奉孝，我的学生。”荀彧抬头盯着我，他看出了我的反常，但是不管我做什么混账事，他都从来不会当面戳穿。

“曹操，你老师的朋友。”我伸手，郭嘉无动于衷，手上还抱着一沓资料，他眯了眯眼，“单身吗？”我收回了手，插在口袋里，“单身啊。”

我很狼狈。在那一晚我是一个狼狈的中年人，在遇见他的前几小时，我和荀彧是坐着警车回的人大。

天安门出事，整个人大兵荒马乱，卡车接走了学生却没能把他们如数带回来，尖叫怒吼和歌声响彻火光熊熊的夜空，年轻的生命没有死在战场上，却死在和平年代的枪口下，今夜无人入眠。老爷子给我打电话问我是不是小彧还在人大啊。我和袁本初并排站在广场上，军队把我们和示威的学生隔开，我正在努力弄清老爷子说了些什么，耳边突然炸开一声枪响，接着是接连不断的枪声，我和袁绍面面相觑。我突然感觉到身上，有潮湿的感觉，像是有温热的液体溅了我一身，原来是天上开始下雨了。

荀彧给我打了电话，我知道他没来，他也知道我一定在现场。他说你能不能帮忙……我直接打断了他，和他说一会直接来市局。整个示威活动持续了大半夜，乌泱泱的人群听到枪响就开始溃散，不知道哪里起了火，越烧越凶，浓烟里流窜着恐惧和死亡，我和袁绍手上没权，阻止不了这一切，是跟着袁家老爷子，车子才开进了长安街，我很担心荀彧会有麻烦，强烈要求跟过来，却要眼睁睁看着满地流火。

我捡到了一张毛笔书写的横幅，学生的罪名莫须有。我一眼认出了那独特遒劲的笔法，把它丢进了火堆，看着微弱的火光一点点壮大，像在承认一种失败。我找公安局领导托了好几层关系，求了很多人，蹲在警察局门口打了几百个电话，最后得到的答复是过几天会放人。

我和荀彧回到坐在实事求是石底下坐了一个小时，分了一包烟抽，学生们要求明天，在这里参加升旗仪式。

荀彧看到郭嘉也有点惊讶，郭嘉却毫不在意，他穿着洁白如雪的衬衫，神采奕奕，直来直去，“我就过来看一眼。顺便把上次你要的资料给你。”荀彧沉默了两秒，“我以为你今晚会不在。”

今夜我模糊摸到了死亡，它年轻又残忍，落在地上如同轻盈的灰尘，难以捕捉，易于遗忘，六月的夜雨，如鲜血般黏腻温热，干在身上就是一身灰尘，北京年年都有这样干燥的雨。天将黎明，红旗又会重新在人大的校园升起，我是如此自私地渴望着，拥抱另一条鲜活热烈的生命。

郭嘉没有和荀彧多说话，这不是一个说话的好机会，我看着他走出荀彧的办公室，消失在夜的长廊里，留给我一抹瘦削挺拔的背影，像一条细瘦的烛焰。荀彧对着我叹了口气，“还不追上去？”

我追出去，他正站在实事求是石前，抬头看远方的太阳从地平线升起，肉红的火球照亮了他的脸庞，年轻饱满，还没有留下失败的痕迹，他看见我，露出一抹叫我惊心动魄的微笑，没有说话，我花费了所剩无几的勇气和他搭话，“原来你真是人大的啊？”


	2. Chapter 2

8、爱人同志

曹操从伊犁插队回北京，被分配到东汉集团能源部做一个小小的工程师，这个时候荀彧成为人大马院第一届研究生中的一个。

傍晚两个人在炮营家属楼边上的约着吃一顿面，曹操要的糖醋排骨，荀彧选了鱼香肉丝，面上来曹操先把排骨给荀彧大半，再从他碗里㨤一勺菜过来，拌一拌就呲溜上了。荀彧咬着吸管喝冰豆浆，然后慢悠悠啃排骨，拿筷子卷着面条吃，不怎么发出声音。

曹操很快吃完了，坐对面看着荀彧吃。我走的时候队里牦牛死了，我们海拔高啊，耕地不能没有牦牛，我们队里一共两头牦牛，有一头牦牛特别懒，催它去旱地从来都不听话，一直被牧民打，还有一头很勤快很温顺，兢兢业业从早干活干到晚上，我在队里的工作就是照顾它们，把他们牵去工作，带着他们去草原上休息，我就是天山的放牛娃。

荀彧笑出了声，放牛娃，你也好意思。他还剩一点面吃不掉，曹操接过去两口就解决了。两个人本来打算下午去看看新修的北海公园，走到荀彧校门口，人吃饱了犯懒就不想去了，曹操不肯走，硬要拉着荀彧让他带自己逛逛，荀彧似笑非笑地歪着头看曹操，任由手被曹操攥着，也不躲，逛什么呀就这么大点地方。两个人走在校园里，曹操凑在他耳边，这叫青涩的校园恋爱，荀彧脖子一阵痒，躲半天躲不开，你拉我扯地在原地兜圈子。

两个人走在光秃秃的樱花树下，没有人注意到他们，没有人多看一眼。曹操继续讲牦牛的事。懒惰的牦牛有一天离奇地就死了，死在了一个雷雨天，牧民说可能是被雷劈死了。勤快的牦牛因此变得更勤快，任劳任怨，一头牛干两头牛的活，最后竟然累死了。

我第二天早晨去看我们唯一剩下的牦牛，瞪着水亮的大眼睛，死在了干草堆上，他一定看见了四点的日出，头朝着太阳升起的地方，等待着被拉出牛圈，轰——，倒下，死了。

曹操比划着描述了一番，背对着光，描述一场遥远的死亡，荀彧看见他的眼角有些潮湿。他不知道应该说什么，就凑过去吻了吻曹操的眼角，他的心里满是爱与恋的腥甜，生活展开在面前的希望教唆他毫无畏惧地投身于未来的事业，理想与信念像光明的蛀虫，蚕食了思维里所有的晦暗。他是一个完美如初的新人。

这件事情以他对曹操的怜爱收尾。两个人后来还是去了北海公园，坐了公交车摇摇晃晃一路挤过去，曹操环着荀彧，身体贴在一起，曹操的手一截一截摸他的脊柱，最后低低地说了句，瘦了。他对曹操有诸多的不舍，此刻梗在喉咙口无法作答。情爱是很微妙的东西，能够叫人在一瞬间放弃自我，又能够筑以壁垒。

他们租了条小黄鸭的船，膝盖并着膝盖坐，桨捏在手里，也不使劲，任由湖水引着鸭子漂流，曹操可能唱了首歌，或者说了点什么，他热爱文学，大概率是背了首诗，在伊犁的时候他也写诗，写了很多赞美工人农民的诗登上了知青文摘。可是实际上只有牧民朋友跟高原世代相守，诗篇与歌谣都是随风而去的过客。

若干年后荀彧已经忘记了诸多细节，也想不通为什么那艘小船会如此拥挤，在那之后他和曹操发生了太多他想不明白的事情，他也记不清了，就记得他们去划船，在北海上如同孤魂野鬼一般飘荡了很久。

非常年轻的鬼魂，坐在爱人的躯体里，乘着拥挤的小船，飘荡了很久。

荀彧在那个时候没有考虑过生死的问题，对死的幻想还是一个理想化的慷慨议题，充满人情味。他和曹操交媾，曹操摸他的头发，手指穿进去感受他的发丝像风里的小麦一样股动，荀彧浑身关节之处像溃败投降一般酸软无力，无法支撑，玉做的漂亮躯干泥泞不堪，曹操说他很有风情。

爱欲和死亡的界线如此模糊。在此刻他热忱地相信，曹操与他是真心相爱。

这个夜晚过于平淡过于美好，掉进生活里就像一滴水滴掉进了大海。没有人会想要把一滴水，捞出大海。荀彧生病以后对过去的记忆越来越模糊，脑部肿瘤压迫视神经，他到最后看都看不清东西，只能勉强辨别有光的地方。活了五十多岁，也差不多该去死了。死，是唯一对他慷慨的幻想。

曹操来看过他一次，他坐在小花园里晒太阳，小花园里摆着子桓养的绣球花，他看不见，但是能闻到味道。他感觉到阳光里有一小块黑暗，闻到曹操身上烟草和麂皮香料的味道，荀彧没有松动地坐着，曹操也没有发出声音。他知道荀彧看不见了，虽然荀彧依然睁着双眼，那双眼依然漆黑温柔，令人心碎，如同时刻含着泪水。

曹操走了。荀彧想到了那个普通的夜晚，他的记忆总是，时有时无地出现片段式的回放，也许是病入膏肓的人的特权。他想到了死去的牦牛，曹操湿润的眼睛，暮春腐烂的樱花，青涩的校园恋情，北海上飘荡的一只小黄鸭。

这个夜晚真的发生过吗？发生过的。

从八十年代末到今天，他的人生里发生了太多的事，和曹操相爱，和曹操决裂，拥有了一个孩子，孩子又死了，伤害了一些人，帮助了一些人，以帮助之名伤害了一些人，利用了一些人，又被一些人利用。

他的一生究竟拥有过什么呢？一个夜晚，一些无法媾和的爱，就是全部了。他仍然可以热忱地相信，那个晚上，他们真的彼此相爱。

无边无际的黑暗之中，就好像有一只形状模糊的牦牛哀哀地望着他，迎接新的日出。北海的水淹没了他，而他抱着牛，黑暗温暖舒适，让他心安。

9、我的家族里没有人死于爱情

一一年的暑假，曹丕读完高中一年级，临近放假天天放学了赖在学校踢足球，校队训练他踢前锋，梅西在巴塞罗那的位置，巴萨拿了五冠王，曹丕的球队没有踢进市联赛淘汰赛。班主任找他谈话两三次，话里话外不可以让“爱好”占据学习的时间。曹丕闷着头听，看自己脚上的钉鞋，沾着一层青绿的泥土枯草，和他的战绩一样光荣又沧桑。高中生曹丕，每天坐在课堂里听课，循规蹈矩，满心向往成为一名体育特长生。

绿眼大虎对他的告诫：女人过了十八岁的坎就都喜欢体特，你再怎么聪明都么得用，这就是女人！

高中一年级，曹丕还没有初恋，是个彻彻底底的处男，女人尚且维持着洪水猛兽的姿态，就算是在幻想中也不曾对他仁慈过。他发现人的思维是一处自觉回望的深渊，一道无法修补的深壑，一旦存在就无法弥补无法更改，他在意识到存在这样一道残疾之处时，事情就无法弥补，也无法继续，只能停留在此。

荀彧家摆着一副大型书法，洒金宣嵌进檀木边框，仅有四个字“驱虎吞狼”，笔法凌厉雄浑，凛凛有生气，曹丕天天早晨对着这四个字吃早饭，烧饭阿姨做得一手好粤菜，曹丕咬着流汁叉烧，荀彧趁阿姨不注意一筷子把碗里肠粉夹到曹丕碗里，神色俨然不动。他推推眼镜，把曹丕手边的豆腐花自说自话拿去两三勺喝完，无悲无喜地坐着等眼镜上雾气散去。末了画蛇添足补一句，“不要告诉阿姨。”

曹丕一早就知道荀彧有轻微的进食障碍，具体表现在挑食上。曹丕乖巧地点点头，两口把已经彻底凉掉的肠粉吞了，他吃东西不讲究，常常食不知味。荀彧手上在盘一串新买的翡翠珠子，一颗扣着一颗，曹丕的目光落在那只被珠玉缠绕的手上，指甲整齐，指骨修长，户口上有颗朱红色的痣，是适合弹琴握笔的手，也适合拿去做别的事情。

比如做爱的时候掐住对方的肩颈，以攀附的姿势拿捏住人的七寸，荀彧出人意料是个高手，曹丕亲眼所见。

三位当事人都对此保持缄默，连向来喜爱做出格之事的曹操也没有和曹丕废话半句，甚至没有一句旁敲侧击的警告。曹操砸在他身上一个果篮，青筋暴起怒吼让他滚，这时候曹丕才能往后退至病房自动房门感应区之外，那扇象牙白色实木自动门在他面前关紧，隔绝一切光与声，被遗落在外的犯罪者曹丕，却有一种世界再也无法严丝合缝的错觉，他的生活从今天起变成了两半，荀彧在最后看了他一眼，那就是他与过去最后的联系，在门关闭的那一刻彻底断裂。

曹丕在病房外坐了一会，恐惧拖住了他的脚，把他钉死在原地。而更为荒谬的事实是，他根本无暇顾及父亲的看法，人生第一次对父亲的怨恨被切断，他想的只有那充斥八四消毒液气味的病房里，欲望赤裸裸在他眼前铺开，一场情欲的大雾充满整个房间，曹丕心虚地瞥了眼门缝，害怕逃逸的雾气从门底下弥漫开来，弥漫到整个医院无人不知，无人不晓。所有人闻到那烟熏火燎的气味，就能看见他们做的事，也许现在还在继续，也许已经停止。

他们又有什么理由停止呢，今天偏偏整个春日最晴朗的一天，日光大作，叫所有藏匿在角落中的黑暗灰飞烟灭，曹操身处的vip病区有硕大的玻璃窗，没有人想到拉上窗帘，自动门在曹丕跟前打开，两具肉体纠缠在阳光下，扑面而来，荀彧一丝不挂，被曹操捂着眼睛托住臀部，他们连在一起，喘息声难舍难分，荀彧的手臂勾着曹操的脖颈，蚌壳被撬开，身体所有柔软的部分都泄漏珍珠的光芒，曹丕石立在门口，意识轰然而过摧毁他的大脑，荀彧的手指掐住曹操的后颈，指腹摩挲他父亲的耳背，看不清是要掐死曹操，还是仅仅想要索取一个吻，曹操的手从荀彧的眼睛上移开，荀彧看了曹丕一眼，又举重若轻地移开，在他偏过头的那一刻，湮没在光里的另外半张脸赫然显现，他是笑着的，那必然是要索取一个吻。

荀彧那两眼过于生动，从情欲里将将被打捞起的湿润眼神，被砍断的花茎淌下乳白的蜜汁，胃袋里有千只蝴蝶扇动翅膀，烂熟的葡糖撕裂果皮溢出的糖浆涌入喉管，抵死缠绵。他的眼镜也被摘下，整个人迷濛不已。曹丕想，这场雾，什么时候才会散去呢。

曹丕在这一刻犯的错误，只是所有的孩子都会犯的错误，一厢情愿地确信自己正怀抱着一个秘密。他打算就这么呆着，等下一个拜访者出现，他的使命就是在这里守候。守候什么呢？一个秘密？！硬要说这是个秘密的话，那就是只属于他一个人的秘密。另外两位当事人无动于衷，光明正大，就像这是一件本来就可以昭告天下的事，是有情人顺应自然的法则。

没有等到第二位访客，曹丕就落荒而逃，如同刚刚亲临一场罪恶，身后有天网法网一般的日光在追杀他，要将他绳之以法。只有回到黑暗，才能让他获得安慰。他不是对情事一窍不通，初中的时候他就和司马懿一起看过三级片，只是实在无聊吵闹，提不起兴趣，司马懿对他很生气。但是今天，曹丕却无比伤心，仿佛走在一个塌陷的梦的废墟，跌跌撞撞，从一个幻觉进入另一个幻觉，他掉了很多眼泪，最后哭泣着睡着了。

他没有梦到荀彧，却梦见了曹操，在梦里他杀了曹操，父亲送给他的百辟刀，被他插进了父亲的胸口，温热的血液喷溅出来，落在身上如同冰凉松软的雪花，然后他的身体开始着火，他在梦里无处可逃。这一夜他掉了太多眼泪，就要逼出身体里全部的盐分和水分，就要脱水而死，最绝望的那一刻，他忽然就明白过来，我是这样爱着父亲。

第二天醒过来，曹丕眼睛都睁不开，肿得像两颗烂桃，他眯着眼给绿眼大虎发QQ，我可能这辈子都不会谈恋爱了，是不是应该去斩断尘缘。

我爸过年的时候带我和老三去雍和宫，咱老三人一多就喜欢撒野疯，闹不停了，我爸没辙只能把我俩放大喇嘛那，自己跑去求佛，大喇嘛看我还嘀咕呢，说我有慧根，跟我佛有缘。

绿眼大虎立刻啪啪啪打过来一排字：净他妈瞎扯淡，你可别当真，二次元美女这么多你不也挺可以的嘛，他就是忽悠一个算一个，你这正儿八经富二代要出家，你爸一个人可以养那庙一百年吧。曹丕最后回了一条：你丫是根本没进过雍和宫吧。

手机屏幕陷入黑暗，他没来得及告诉绿眼大虎，他的尘缘，若非群玉山头见，会向瑶池月下逢。荀彧给曹丕煮了两个鸡蛋，推给曹丕让他自己剥，中年男人还是坐在老位置上，全身被一色西装包住，精心修剪过的胡子泛着些灰色，头发用发胶顶住纹丝不动，手里在看他自己的讲义，头顶悬一盏孤灯，驱虎吞狼之下仍旧是一副刀枪不入的玉壳，曹丕突然很想知道后来他和父亲在病房里做了什么，父亲会和他说什么，他又会和父亲怎么说，这一切变成了曹丕一个人的秘密，一个他自己都不得而知的秘密。

他当天晚上梦见了自己神庙逃亡，七拐八拐吃金币，毫不疲惫，永不停歇，坐上矿车最后冲出山体的时候，眼前一尊巨大的、正在缓慢坍塌的佛像阻断了他的前路，然后他醒过来，仍旧好端端停在他的躯壳里。

绿眼大虎去年考上了上海的大学，迫不及待向曹丕建议今年去Chinajoy面基，曹丕心动得不行，期末考试完就琢磨着怎么跟他妈报备这事，只能装作很谦虚的样子乖乖跟着去他爸公司写了三天暑假作业，郭助理在公司忙得脚不着地，曹丕三天都没找到机会献殷勤，想要做出一副勤学苦练的样子也没人看见。只有曹操每天开完早会就有闲情雅致来检查他的作业，也不多看，就看语文，“字写得还是个小时候一样丑！”

曹丕小时候练字就是临百家帖，多而不精，也是曹操的意思，不许他学人，要自成一体才有气概，曹丕偷偷描曹操的字，写出来的字总有三分神似，曹操一直不满意他的字，每天看曹丕写作文，还会因为觉得曹丕字太丑就撕了让他重写，有一次重写了三遍，小孩边哭边写，趴在桌上昏睡过去，曹操进书房，看见老二这小子在作文本上写了很多曹操。“曹操，你的字也很丑。”当父亲的哑然失笑。

事到如今，曹丕他爸并不关心他的学习，反而更喜欢把他带在身边，带他在写字楼到处看来看去，曹丕跟在他后面比他爸高出半个头，像个木讷的保安，狐假虎威。有的时候还要见见客户，“我家子桓，今年也上高中了，个比我都高，除了个大也没别的了，不能跟您家孩子比啊。听说考上中科大少年班了？”

这个时候曹丕的脸上就会长出一层麻木不仁的面具，精心设计好愚笨的微笑、谦恭的垂眸，连站在他爸阴影里的角度都十分精准。自小到大从父亲这里领教屈辱，他进化出了一项不以为耻的本领，能够完美演绎温顺无辜、被父亲视为愚笨庸常的服从，这样的时刻他已经不再感到痛苦，反而带着报复的快意，狠狠抓着父亲的弱点，有这样的儿子也是父亲的屈辱啊！

曹操有时也不得不承认，他和曹丕的关系并不亲近，这孩子本身就不怎么喜欢讲话，心里的想法也不会随便吐露，为什么会长成这样的孩子呢？曹操考虑三秒钟，就把这个问题抛诸脑后，开始戴上老花镜，打开电脑看今天的大盘，曹丕却突然开口，“爸，我想去上海玩，见一个朋友。”曹操头也不抬，“女朋友啊？”曹丕立刻反驳，顶了一句“没有，就一个朋友。”

曹操这才把眼睛从屏幕上移到曹丕脸上，小小少年的骨骼已经长开，脸上婴儿肥却还没褪干净，眼睛不大却极有神，曹操振声，“你怎么会有上海的朋友？这么远？”曹丕吞了口唾沫，不动声色眨了眨眼，故意放慢了语速，“是初中时候的同学，转学去了上海。”要是直接告诉曹操他要去见网友，曹操绝不会同意。“你们倒是关系不错。让你荀老师陪你去吧，你妈最近忙，没空。”曹操交代了两句，又狐疑地隔着老花镜瞪了他一眼，“钱还有吧？上次刚给你开的新卡，额度十万。”

“有的，谢谢爸爸！”曹丕恨不得给曹操鞠上一躬，以表现自己的感激之情，要是郭嘉在，一定会好好地跟他谈条件谈上一二三四点。曹操哼了一声，“臭小子，暑假就许去玩这一次，回来就给我滚回补习班去，一天天给你浪的。”曹丕盯着曹操的脸，捕捉蛛丝马迹，提到荀彧的时候，父亲并没有任何的异样，好像一切都没有在他面前发生过。

曹操提到荀彧的时候毫无异常，听见曹丕提到八月九日这个日子的时候也保持着无动于衷，这是曹丕的生日。悄声退出曹操办公室后，曹丕靠在墙上给绿眼大虎分享这个好消息，绿眼大虎也很开心，给他发了一条一分钟的语音，笑了足足半分钟，剩下半分钟是对方在用俄语爆粗口，一口气就是半分钟。

曹丕初中开始玩梦幻西游，在公会里搞倒卖装备的勾当，和绿眼大虎狼狈为奸，对方年纪比他大一些，但两个人都喜欢动漫，喜欢同一支球队，有讲不完的话题，到曹丕上高中，两个人从梦幻西游玩到刺客信条，3D单机游戏开始统治世界，为了黑道圣徒2合体成烧显卡兄弟，风里雨里，QQ等你。曹丕虽然身边酒肉朋友不少，但是心里认可的却没有几个，隔着互联网，他反而能够和绿眼大虎多说两句，聊女人都能多聊几句，虚拟的女人她也是女人。

绿眼大虎一厢情愿单恋他嫂子，曹丕的老婆在初音未来和绫波丽之间徘徊，还有一段时间疯狂痴迷过雪莉诺姆，在虎子的百般追问下，曹丕才给他透露，“呜呜，其实还喜欢荀老师，但是他不可能喜欢我的啦T_T”绿眼大虎沉默许久，给他发了个兔斯基拍肩的表情，“兄弟，懂你。orz”

六月份京沪高铁刚刚正式投入运营，八月曹丕就在网上抢了两张特等座的票，从北京南站到上海虹桥，共需要五小时二十分钟。是荀彧的意思，曹丕从小到大没怎么坐过火车，两个人都是第一次坐这种新型交通工具。第一次火车旅行和曹丕想得很不一样，车上陈设十分现代，空间也比飞机大，就是时间久了一点，曹丕原本以为和荀彧的第一次旅行，会比这浪漫一点。

最好是雪夜，电影里吞食柴油吐出黑烟的绿皮火车，破旧车厢里坐满神情肃穆疲惫的陌生旅客，在车厢的晃动里一路缓慢向前，像一场蓄谋已久的私奔，可以让他有勇气抱一抱荀彧。


	3. Chapter 3

3、

08年还没有到来的时候，曹丕不会相信很多人的命运会在一瞬间永远地改变，人生的进展对于一个身处其中的孩子而言是缓慢而式微到几乎感觉不到的，奥运会开幕，大脚丫子在北京随地乱踩，一路踩到鸟巢，从那开始，曹丕的整个人生开始像一截脱轨的列车，穷途末路奔向一个终点。

他十二周岁，正在人大附小读五年级，因为会写作文，在班级里担任语文科代表，负责收发作业，平时成绩中等偏上，没有特长，在班级里沉默寡言，所谓的会写作文其实也就是多看了几本书，语文老师对他偏爱有加，但在人大附小这样的小学里，曹丕这样的普通学生大部分时间还是不被注意到的，曹操从没参加过曹丕的家长会，每次都是郭嘉去。郭嘉每每都迟到，家长会结束绝不久留，穿一身西装，带一块表半藏在袖子里，整个人亮得像一把收不回的匕首。曹丕坐在座位上，看着他打断老师的讲话嘴上说着抱歉，面上毫无歉意地走进教室，耳背红了一整片。

奥运会开幕式需要有一个小学生方阵表演，教育局要挑几百名北京市的小学生，正好就挑到了人大附小，曹丕的班级也要参加，手里捧着鲜花，列队唱《歌唱祖国》，为了这事他们班暑假就没放，留在学校排练，白天在礼堂练，晚上还要在操场上练，练到八九点才让走，曹丕困得不行，郭嘉不放心他一个人回家，每次都亲自去接，路上一堵就是好几十分钟，这会功夫曹丕老早在副驾上睡着了。郭嘉看着小孩子天天这么辛苦，十分心疼，所有集体主义都是纸老虎，他和曹丕说，要不我们不去了？妈妈去和老师说？

曹丕认真摇摇头，不行，人人都去我不能不去，老师说这是光荣的事情，再累也要坚持。

郭嘉把他塞进被子里，你们老师说的也不一定对，这事我就觉得你没必要去，吃力不讨好。曹丕在被子里伸出一个小小的鼻尖，那怎么能是吃力不讨好呢，有机会上电视的，妈妈不想在电视里看见我吗？郭嘉心想哪就那么巧偏偏拍到你，但是他看着曹丕认真的模样就不好意思打击孩子的积极性，算了，想去就去吧。子桓和子建虽然都是他带大的，但是心性截然不同，郭嘉太了解自己的儿子，认准了的事情就要做到底，一丝不苟，别人怎么劝都没用，死犟。

曹昂作为北京市体育特长生，被选去做少年火炬手，郭嘉和曹丕上次在北京卫视看见了，曹丕看了好久，等郭嘉走了，又调到中央台再看了一遍。就算是IQ180的大美女郭嘉也不会想到，即使是小学生也有竞争意识，这个大哥在曹丕心中就是不落的太阳，永恒的榜样，一个简单直白的羡慕对象，曹丕做了一个很长的梦，自己长高长大，也穿着一身奥运志愿者火焰印花运动服，手上还戴着一只红色护腕，显得十分专业，在柏油马路上奔跑，沿路的人群簇拥着他，快门声声雷动，闪光灯锦上添花，云浅风疏，笼罩着他的是一片强烈刺目的白昼，然后没来得及把火炬传递出去，他就醒了。

他还在床上，还是只有细小的胳膊和短短的腿，吹风受雨就会生病的孱弱身板，坐在床上的曹丕十分沮丧，缓慢地穿好衣服，拖着脚步下楼去餐厅吃早餐，桌上只有他一个人，保姆做了奶黄包和豆浆，奶黄馅堵在曹丕喉咙里把他的食管变成了一颗凝固的水果硬糖。曹丕吃得差不多了曹操才起来，穿着一套灰色真丝睡衣，打着哈欠，手里牵着曹植，曹植不太开心，他今年刚上小学，还没脱离父母的溺爱，这一点小学生曹丕在心中表达了一些不屑。

曹植撇撇小嘴，爹，我想吃豆腐花。曹操揉揉曹植的头，那叫阿姨给你做，你自己去和阿姨说。曹丕看到他爹，心里又鼓起一阵气，调整了下坐姿，害怕又被他爹纠正驼背，捏筷子的手都紧了紧，没想到曹操只是拍拍他的肩膀，子桓啊，一会自己去吧，你妈还睡着呢。边说边把曹植抱怀里，往小孩嘴里塞包子，曹植不想吃包子，胡乱扭头抗拒着发出怪叫，曹丕把自己没喝完的半杯豆浆递给弟弟，子建先喝豆浆，一会阿姨就把豆腐花做好了。

曹丕一声不吭就擦擦嘴穿好鞋出门去做公交车，曹家离曹操从小长大的军区大院不远，西直门附近一带院子的私宅，就是出门要是不开车的话麻烦了点，走到马路口要穿过一片杉树林，曹丕背着小书包走在石子路上，就看见中学生曹昂站在道路的尽头，俊朗的少年垂着脑袋打哈欠，还塞着耳机，曹昂已经开始抽条，比曹丕高了不少，如同阳春的柏树结实挺拔，面容松懈随和，曹丕眼睛一亮，跑过去喊了声哥，那个梦境已经被小小少年忘记，仿佛已经圆满落幕，结局里哥哥就是在这样的道路尽头等他，他们都是青春的火炬手，怀抱着新生的希望和理想，对未来十分憧憬。

那一天夜里是荀彧去接两个孩子，三个人走回荀彧在人大边上家属楼的小公寓，过去是炮营家属楼，据说人大为此做出了一些斗争，房子挺旧了，外观看着十分灰败，墙沿上留着一道道雨水为漆的苔痕锈斑，走上三楼就是荀彧的房子，空间不大，两室一厅外加一间小书房，玄关的地方摆着两盆绿植，长势喜人，曹丕熟门熟路跟着哥哥进屋，荀彧就拿一个小喷壶伺候他的绿植。屋内装修虽然不算豪华，但是十分古朴，看得出主人花了不少心思布置，每个地方的摆件都十分讲究，客厅与餐厅拿书架相隔，书架上摆一些茶饼和别人送的摆件，屋子里有股淡淡的墨香，荀彧会在阳台练字。

当时的曹丕对这间屋子十分熟稔，他小时候一向喜欢跟着曹昂一起回家，去荀彧那蹭饭，其实也不多好吃，都是郭嘉请的阿姨做的，荀彧自己不会做，但曹丕就是觉得荀叔叔那里比家里松快，不用时时面对喜欢给他出难题的曹操，也不用跟妈妈一直讲话，相比曹操，曹丕更害怕郭嘉。

如果曹丕再早惠一些，他就会发现荀彧家的装潢其实与他自己家如出一辙，还会发现，所谓别人送的摆件，都是来自于他的父亲，只是当时曹丕还是一个寝食无忧的小孩，诸多后续的想法都还朦胧，他对世界的感受两点连线非黑即白，人间五味都无法想象，只知道去荀彧家就可以和哥哥一起对着超大彩电打拳皇，他自己家都没有彩电，曹操嫌没人看电视还占地方，换成了一副张大千的画，摆在客厅正中央。

优等生曹昂做什么都厉害，打拳皇都厉害，能够打出曹丕不会的超级大招，一招打掉曹丕半根血条，曹丕打不过他，坐在地上跟哥哥怄气，曹昂就不跟他玩了，自己回房间写作业，十分自觉，曹丕留在客厅慢悠悠地收拾游戏光碟和手柄，客厅静下来的时候他才听见荀彧在弹琴，旋律舒缓，音调低沉，却让曹丕局促紧张，脖子开始发热，曹丕不敢看荀彧，只能低头匆匆收拾，这是他记忆里第一次和荀彧独处，他却连父亲的前妻具体意味着什么都模模糊糊，只知道跟荀叔叔呆着舒服。

七月份人大附小的孩子们进鸟巢现场排练，鸟巢里还有其他团队，浩浩荡荡塞满了整个体育场，曹丕对大国气势的直观感受就是人一定不能缺，只能多不能少，孩子们只是开幕式的一小环，没人顾得上他们，只有班主任和几个工作人员喊哑了嗓子不得不带着小蜜蜂喊，曹丕站在一簇簇的孩子堆里，手里捧着杜鹃花，他们有句台词，待到山花烂漫时——，有一个领诵领着他们念，曹丕当然选不上，但是他经过主席台的时候就看见了曹操和一群人站在上面往下看，时不时还指指点点，曹丕下意识低下了头，他惴惴不安，下头人这么多，曹操一定看不见他。

没想到曹操真的就，非常大声地喊了他的名字，拿着无线话筒，不仅是曹丕，曹操身边的其他人，人大附小的老师和领导，都愣住了，曹操拿着麦克风喊了一句，“曹丕，把头抬起来。”曹丕下意识抬头看他爸，时间仿佛在曹操一句话落下后静止，曹丕听见所有人都安静下来，只有他定定地仰视着父亲，大概过了几秒，有人开始窃窃私语，曹操不再看他，投入了和身边同事的讨论之中，到了要开始彩排的时候，老师突然叫住了曹丕，“子桓啊，我们几个老师商量了一下，一致觉得领诵的同学不太合适，你觉得你能代替他吗？”曹丕瞪大了眼睛，不由自主地攥紧了手里的捧花，绷紧了身体，他心中有千万个想法掠过，每一个都叫嚣着否定，尖啸着退缩，然后他听见自己开口，“能。”

二零零八年八月八日晚，初一新生孙权此刻正在南京市一处居民楼里跟全家人挤在一起观看北京奥运会开幕式，周瑜和孙策也在一边看，孙策赖在周瑜身上，贴在一起的皮肤很快就生出汗液，周瑜拍开孙策，转身去冰箱里拿出一捧棒冰，一个镜头一闪而过，一个画着浓妆的男孩捧着鲜花，带着全体小学生朗诵，待到山花烂漫时——，她在丛中笑！孩子们放飞手中的花朵，然后像白鸽一般挥着翅膀从画布中心飞散，电子画布上取而代之的是火焰一般摇曳鲜艳的五星红旗，全球四十五亿人，天涯共此时。

“哎哎哎，公谨，你刚刚没看见，有个小孩长得好像曹老板家的小孩。”孙策指着电视惊奇不已，周瑜撇了撇嘴，颇为不屑，“就一个镜头，说不定你看错了。”孙权没有听见哥哥嫂嫂在说什么，他全身心地投入在观影活动里，聚精会神，他也变成了一只鸽子，飞到了鸟巢上空，看着火炬在高空孤独的舞台升起来。

这件事过去了很久，当事人几乎要完全忘记，2020年新冠疫情爆发，全中国人都在隔离，曹丕在北京隔离，孙权在上海隔离，两个人打视频电话，曹丕还是住曹宅，只是因为过年，大家齐聚一堂，被迫搬回小时候的卧室，孙权一眼看见他背后摆满各式手办的玻璃柜最顶层摆了一排福娃，大大小小的福娃纪念品陈列在此，孙权心想，北京奥运也过了十二年了，十二年，发生了太多的事情，他再也没法像鸽子向往天空一般，对一件遥远的事情那么心驰神往了。

4、

曹丕的退伍意向说明书交上去一个礼拜，连长和指导员轮番来找他做思想工作，说了些所谓，小曹，你有大学文凭，留在部队升上去很容易，你还年轻之类的屁话，曹丕挠了挠猕猴桃似的后脑勺，连长您不也军校出来的么。指导员立马踹他一脚，不会说话就别说，别以为提交了退伍申请书你小子现在就他妈不算是我手下的兵了，该练你还是练懂么？曹丕立刻立正敬了个标准的礼。连长最后试探着问了句，你确定不留？曹丕无奈，“确定不，这事其实和我爸没什么……”连长罢罢手，好了，去跑5千米吧。曹丕脸上的表情顿时十分精彩。

知道他要从部队出来，孙权反应很淡漠，隔了好久才回他短信，骂了两句太子爷出来终于能把前年欠下的饭补回来了。孙权去年结婚，曹丕刚进部队没法，对此孙权耿耿于怀，现在孙权的大女儿都要满周岁了，连本带利曹丕欠这个网友不少。司马懿和吴质他们也知道了这事，司马懿一个星期前就给曹丕发消息，问他出狱第一顿要在哪消遣消遣，要不直接就去北戴河，曹魏在那投资了一家复合型高级度假村，酒店建得像月牙立于海边，曹丕心里乱，就回了一句，等我回家再安排吧。

所谓一报还一报，就是曹丕这边对司马懿爱答不理，那边从营地坐车回北京市，停下来的时候发现自己已经站在荀彧家门口。外面开始下疯狂的大雪，曹丕一步一个脚印地走进那栋千年一日的筒子楼，荀彧的房间开着灯，还没有踏入那扇门，曹丕就仿佛已经闻到了那股味道，神佛垂首，百废俱兴的味道，门一打开，温暖就吞噬了曹丕。

荀彧站在灯光里，身上只穿了一件鸭蛋白青的亚麻长裙，踩着粉色的奥特曼头绒拖鞋，手臂和小腿裸露在空气里，暖气开得很足，家里还是那股馥郁又凛冽的香味，曹昂死了以后荀彧就开始喜欢在家里熏香，越浓烈长久越好，荀彧对他笑了笑，让他自己进门，曹丕冰冷的脸开始复苏，荀彧家就像一个个热烘烘的梦织成的网，他的父亲坐在木沙发上，手里盘着核桃，电视里正在播一场足球赛，是北京国安踢天津泰达。

曹操此刻的形象颇为滑稽，拿着一瓶冰可乐贴在脸上，看到曹丕来了，就招招手，也不说话，荀彧从厨房里端出一盘橙子，慢吞吞地解释，你爸今天去做了根管治疗，这会还在冰敷，讲话都讲不清楚。曹丕无所适从地在父亲边上坐下，曹操脸上麻药都没退，讲话的时候只能咧开一边的嘴，确实有些含糊不清，但是曹丕土生土长北京人，倒也不至于听不清楚。他还保持着军人作风，背挺得笔直，“嗯，回来了。”

5、都是月亮惹的祸

哈尔滨正在下大雪，曹丕一行人从机场出来等酒店的车，就看见地上积了几公分的雪，脚印踩上去几分钟就消失不见，来往有闪着黄灯的铲雪车轰隆碾过，行人在机器之间无根无影地走。

荀彧裹了件曹操的黑色皮草，长身立在雪地里，整个人却努力缩在细密紧实的绒毛里，裸露着的头顶和眉毛落满了雪花，眼神变得迷茫，曹丕穿了件加拿大鹅，体感温度倒是还好，看到一边荀彧明显是冻着了，赶紧差助理去纪念品店买了顶貂帽，曹丕不动声色地站到荀彧身边，抬手去拂他的头发，硕大的雪片根本不会融化，像玉石的碎屑纷纷而下。

曹丕知道自己的头顶必然也是灰白一片，情况不会好太多，他年轻气壮，头发簇短，心里突然想到白头偕老，下一秒就被自我的唾弃淹没，荀彧的头发已经从鬓角开始变得灰白，而他甚至连脱发的烦恼都还不曾尝过。荀彧踮起脚，也给曹丕拍掉头上肩膀上的雪，几片雪珠子掉进了曹丕的眼睛，视野一阵踉跄，只有耳边听荀彧沉着嗓子调侃了两句，“你这倒是一夜白头了。”曹丕干笑两声，眨眨眼睛，荀彧瘦削却神采奕奕的脸又很真切地印在他眼前。

刚坐进车里，曹丕就给荀彧戴上帽子，脱了手套把荀彧的手包在自己的手掌之间。荀彧是顶顶怕冷的，这会已经开始没法控制地发抖了。曹丕先把自己的手捂热，就开始捂荀彧一双冰雕似的手，在沉默里，令人作呕的妄想缓慢地消融，释放出恶毒的寒气，贪婪的依恋几乎要叫曹丕痛不欲生。

荀彧有些勉强地笑了笑，“没想到会这么冷，忘记带帽子和手套了。”曹丕没有讲话，反复搓着荀彧的手背，直到那双葱白的手开始微微发红，恢复温度。曹丕那双黑色的手套就戴到了荀彧手上。

年末的时候曹操让曹丕带着几个大魏的骨干去趟哈尔滨，让荀彧也跟着去，曹丕一查哈尔滨零下三十度的气温，荀彧也五十出头的人了，没有必要去受冻。曹操大手一挥，表示政治上有些工作是曹丕做不来的，还是要荀教授出马。

九十年代初曹操开始参与东北三省大型重工国企的改革计划，一手收编了几个配件制造厂，苏联解体后，留下了好几个烂尾重工业项目，郭嘉在这方面向来有先于常人的嗅觉，向曹操建议可以抓住这个机会把曹魏的势力扩张进东三省，收购重组几个中小型工厂。改革的前期曹操注入了大量资金，从境外引进新技术，到了千禧年终于开始看见成效，曹丕这次去，也是趁着年关将近，看看几个工厂真实的情况。

到了酒店，几个工厂的负责人已经等在大堂，迎上来与曹丕寒暄一番，说了一通官话。等曹丕转过身找夏侯惇，后者已经领好了房间钥匙，“曹工，咱们的人我已经让他们先回房间了，一会晚上几个本地的领导要请吃饭，六点再下来碰面可以吧？”酒店大堂的暖气给得很足，熏得曹丕有些心不在焉，“嗯，可以，我的房卡呢？”夏侯愣了愣，“荀老师没和你说吗？他说和你住一间套房，1803，他已经上去了。”曹丕努力掩饰自己的不自然，脸上冻僵的感觉还在，几块肌肉却开始发热，踟蹰不决，停顿在原处。

夏侯不知道他和荀彧之间的事，世界上除了曹丕他自己和荀彧，也没人知道他和荀彧的事。夏侯陈群他们几个作为曹操心腹，是看着曹丕长大的，与曹操关系密切的旧人，也都大概知道曹操的家庭状况。所有人都心知肚明，虽然曹丕不是荀彧亲生的孩子，但是自曹昂死后，曹操就有意将曹丕送去荀彧身边让他教养，世俗之间有叫人肝肠寸断的诅咒，是母子离心，也有令人羡艳的愿景，是情同母子。

夏侯和他一样都是干工程出身，做人直来直去，似乎是察觉到曹丕的迟疑，连忙解释一番，“那个套房是他们这边最高规格的宾客房，有两个房间的，加上荀老师要求没必要开两间，要不我再去开一间？”曹丕挥挥手，“不用，我刚刚在想别的事情走神了，我就和荀老师住一间就行。”

曹丕上十八楼的时候，套房的房门没有关，他在门口就听见电视机的响声，荀彧坐在沙发上，已经换下了外衣，只穿一件高领羊绒打底衫，随意地翘着腿坐，茶几上已经摆好了他随身携带的一套茶具，他走到哪里都要带着，连烧水的壶都会带着，电视里在放几个地方台的春节晚会，红红绿绿，热闹非凡。

荀彧抬头往曹丕的方向看一眼，说了句来了，十分自然，他本来就不是话多的人，曹丕乖乖叫了声荀老师，开始慢吞吞脱掉外衣，他打量四周，套房的规格和他想的不太一样，虽然有两个房间，但是房间之间都没有门，并且要共用一个卫浴，从小到大，曹丕和荀彧一起住过很多次酒店，没成年的时候他出去旅游基本上都有荀彧带着，到进入公司做小中层，出差和荀彧一起有的时候也会住一间。

曹丕从部队带回来的优良习惯就是做事情十分利索，等他收拾完东西，坐到荀彧身边，荀彧已经沏好第一泡茶，倒出一小杯摆在曹丕面前，曹丕从善如流，一饮而尽，荀彧的眼神黯了黯，“你这样牛饮能够喝出味道吗？”曹丕依然从善如流，“不能。我喝起来都是水。”

屏幕巨大的电视机还在放小品，到了东三省的地界上，不接受一下文化熏陶都过不去，就算是荀彧这种画中仙都没法幸免。雷动的掌声笑声，盖过屋子里两个人的心跳，曹丕不知道开口应该说什么，只能干干看着电视。荀彧眯着眼品他的茶，他一向怕冷，屋子里暖气开得太足，曹丕又喝了热茶，隐隐有些发汗。

荀彧似乎被电视节目逗乐，低低笑了两声，他身上还是有股馥郁至极的香味，是从他家里带出来的，酒店没法烧香，但是荀彧身上就是有这股味道，墨、沉香木、檀木、炭火混在一起的味道，曹丕去过一次西藏，在大昭寺附近的一个小喇嘛庙，他闻到过一股极为相似的藏香，当时他还没有虔诚之心，现在又明白年轻年幼的时候，愚钝是一种保护机制，等人开悟，饱尝情思恚恨，就懂自我妥协和软化也是非宗教化的一些虔诚。

还没到六点，窗外已经彻底黑下来。曹丕看着玻璃上他和荀彧的虚影仿佛垂直于黑暗的半空，悬浮在万家灯火城市繁华之上，心跳如擂鼓，他窃喜，这是一场名不正言不顺的夜奔吗，也许更大胆一点，是一场腹背受敌的偷情，敌不仅在外还在他的内心。

而荀彧对此无知无觉，他仍旧抿着他的茶，陈年的普洱是曹操一个礼拜前差人送来的，在家的时候荀彧还没顾得上喝，舌根上苦褪去后的一点甜，让他十分受用，餮足的表情被曹丕收于眼底。

因为荀彧表示想吃点有当地特色的，他们一群人最后在酒店边上吃了铁锅炖鱼，喝了点家酿米酒，曹丕这才感觉浑身热乎起来。京城来的一路人马都累得不轻，酒足饭饱，大家的心思都飘飘忽忽，几个当地的厂长十分热情，提议带他们去洗浴城，曹丕不动声色看了荀彧一眼，荀彧神色自若，他也喝了两杯，脸颊上有点粉色，曹丕咳嗽两声，跟夏侯表示他们几个可以跟着领导们去，“荀老师不太能喝酒的，我先送他回去。”荀彧定定地看了曹丕一眼，“嗯，子桓要送我回去。”

没有人违背成年人的心照不宣，最后大部队去洗浴城继续活动，曹丕拉着荀彧回酒店，荀彧脖子上围着曹丕的围巾，夜里雪势比白天更加迅猛，他仰着头看了半天，不无向往地对曹丕说，“我们就走回去吧，反正两步路，就当消消食了。”曹丕没法拒绝荀彧的要求，只能紧紧地挽着荀彧的胳膊，怕他在雪地上脚下打滑。

街上除了缓慢行驶的扫雪车，鲜有车辆，两个人贴着国道走了一段荒芜的道路，周围森然陌生的苏式建筑规整排列的窗口，像千万双注视着他们的眼睛，大雪淹没了他们走过留下的脚印，而脚印还在不断地向前延伸，五分钟的路曹丕几乎花了焦灼的二十年，从他认识荀彧，也过二十年了，而情爱正如它来临时的无端而起，难以无果而终。

荀彧隔着捏了捏曹丕的手心，“九零年，我和你父亲去圣彼得堡，我们也是这样沿着涅瓦河在大雪里走，那个时候还是列宁格勒，我们去和苏联的专家开会来着，后来回来没多久就没有苏联了。”曹丕低头注视着荀彧，而他的荀老师还是保持着封闭的、无法探究的样子，浅浅的微笑着，在金丝框眼镜下的漆黑双眼，蒙着一层柔和的、雾气似的光，而曹丕的心已经开始痛恨圣彼得堡这个城市。

曹丕听见一声叹息，他还听见自己问，“也像现在这么冷吗？”荀彧迟疑了一下，摇了摇头，“记不得了。”曹丕不动声色地抓住了荀彧的手，这个姿势变得奇怪无比，就像是他在挟持绑架一个半老的老头，荀彧眨了眨眼，任由曹丕拉着，跌跌撞撞地终于到了酒店，曹丕心虚，鬼使神差看了看天，只看见了一片灰蒙蒙低沉的云，没有月亮。

6、

曹植出了车祸。曹丕还是从荀彧那里知道了这件事，他正在做毕业设计同时准备论文答辩，忙得四脚朝天，家都没时间回，直接住在荀彧家，顺便蹭蹭人大的内网。那一天他在荀彧家看见了刘协，这位比他大不了几岁的小叔叔，魂都被抽干了似的坐在客厅里，荀彧难得没有沏茶，只是拿一根玉针频繁地挑动香炉。他抬头看了曹丕一眼，曹丕朝刘协打了个招呼，就闪进了房间。

刘协的表情有些僵硬，“二公子怎么会住你这，郭嘉故意的吗？”荀彧目光沉寂，“没有，子桓经常住我这，住习惯了。”刘协突然凑上前抓住了荀彧的手，泪水顺势而下，哭起来梨花带雨，一点也不像一个三十多岁的男人，“老师，郭嘉要把子建送去六院，子建他虽然犯了错误，可是一旦有精神病史，一生可就毁了！”

荀彧整个人朝后缩了缩，似乎是不太习惯刘协作出的亲密举动，他挣开刘协的手，从茶几上拉过烟灰缸，“主要是子建已经成年了，又是醉驾，怎么说都逃不过刑事责任，就算曹总有天大的本事，这也盖不过去……”刘协狠狠地搓了两把脸蛋，不堪重负，“他可是曹操啊，只要他想，他怎么会做不到！他可是曹操啊！”

烟草和香料在室内燃烧纠缠在一起，荀彧顿了顿，手上开始盘新收来的蜜蜡，他一焦虑，手上就得捏点什么东西盘一盘，有的时候是佛珠，有的时候是核桃，发出一些无机质的噪音能让他好受点，“曹总其实不想管这件事。他是铁了心没有想插手。把子建送去六院开精神报告确实是郭嘉的意思，子建也确诊了双相，你来找我我也没法说什么，毕竟……”刘协已经彻底绝望，“老师，求求您，帮帮子建吧。”

“这件事只有曹总能做，但是曹总偏偏不想做。”如果他做了，他就不是曹操了。荀彧闭了闭眼，有很多话他没法跟刘协说，荀彧总觉得人一无所知的时候反而是最快乐的时候，把一件事看得太透彻，就变成了被迫去面对和接受那些痛苦。

“老师，您能不能替我去看看子建，他现在一定很痛苦，我不希望，我的……子建，像我那时候一样无助。”刘协抓着荀彧的衣摆，声色凄厉地哀求他，荀彧的目光落在他身上，又像穿透了他，刘协抖了一抖，他知道不应该在荀彧面前提到这件事。

“我没有办法。”

刘协走了。曹丕在房间里把他们之间的对话听了个大概，隐约知道子建又惹祸了，好像很严重，他知道荀彧还在介怀这件事，而他根本无从安慰，荀彧一定坐在客厅里抽烟，曹丕闻得真切，跟荀彧住久了，曹丕基本上能够从气味上判断荀彧的心情，如果有很重的香味烟味，他心情八成很差，如果香味很淡，反而能闻到茶香，那他心情不错。如果有股很重的麝香味，那说明郭嘉来了。

“来了。想喝点什么。”荀彧温温吞吞给茶壶续上水，郭嘉脚步很乱，弄出很大阵仗，外套脱了就摔在沙发上，讲话也火急火燎，“咖啡，红酒。”荀彧停下了手，似乎是真切地为难了一会，“冰箱里还有上次子桓买的可乐，你喝吗？”郭嘉瘫坐在布艺沙发上，捏了捏眉心，“那你给我泡茶吧。”荀彧重新回到原位，等着水烧开，谁都没有讲话。

“刘协来找过你没有？”郭嘉眼睛都没睁开，荀彧看见他的眼角也有细细密密的皱纹了。荀彧没有回答他，开始伺候眼前的紫砂壶，避左右而言他，“子桓在房里写论文呢，你一会要和他一块回去吗？”

“让他在你这写吧，清静点。家里乌烟瘴气的。”郭嘉拖着长音，“其实我真的没办法了，老曹这次是真的生气了。我他妈能有什么办法，我都恨不得去陪市局领导睡一晚。”

“我知道。”荀彧给郭嘉倒了一杯，“你不会让子建坐牢，但是这样，对受害者的家庭公平吗。”

郭嘉挑眉看了荀彧一眼，“学长，你怎么真的是个菩萨。求求你别气我了行吗。”

“你来我这，不就是想听我说这些话吗。而且你自己也想到了不是吗。”

郭嘉笑了笑，“没事，我不怕报应，要报应尽管找我来。”荀彧的眼睛里燃起如炬的火光，“你别这么说了。”

“学长，下次刘协找你，你就别见他了，反正这件事情咱们当年就商量好的，我不可能让子建知道，之前不可能现在更不可能。”

荀彧轻哼了一声，“他也是走投无路，也没必要把人往绝路上逼。你上学那会，我就说过你，锋芒太盛不是什么好事。”郭嘉撇了撇嘴，“没办法，人家就是这么优秀。”

“但是我没想到的是，子建真的确诊了双相。这么多年我一直都觉得，他是天才，天才的孩子偏执一点好像是可以接受的，他要做什么我都惯着他，为什么事情会变成这样呢。”郭嘉干脆整个人蜷缩起来缩在沙发上，“老师，我是不是，学不会怎么当妈。丕丕这么别扭，子建确诊了双相，冲儿以后会怎么样。”

“其实你面对他们，都是第一次当妈，没有谁是天生就会当妈的。”

7、多余的话（这是一个大家都觉得你们有点什么但是其实你们本来也要有点什么但是你们没有的故事）

曹丕高考完的第一个周末，北京酷暑，人走在路上影子都像是被晒化掉的精神肉体混合物，曹丕生平第一次在六月就开始放暑假，然后就被曹操塞进驾校，天天六点起来练车，考完证整个人黑了一大圈，大学也开始放假，曹丕顺理成章住回荀彧家，天天和绿眼大虎打OW，打得昏天黑地昼夜不分。一放假司马懿就卯足了劲约他出来，曹丕总是装作很忙，五个电话回一个，忙着等绿眼大虎上线，小企鹅一跳曹丕也跟着跳起来插耳机，发房间号。

绿眼大虎上线的时间不固定，一般下线前会和曹丕说一声，不说就是不用等了，曹丕就随便进野队打打排位。这一段时间每个人都有点忙，曹丕反而变成最闲的那一个，除了报复性娱乐外每天不需要做别的事情。曹操因为偏头痛痛到受不了终于肯住进医院做全面体检，曹植还在寄宿高中没有回家，曹操住院不在郭嘉在公司忙得脱不开身，连给曹操慰问送饭的时间都抽不出，每天抽宝贵的五分钟出来打电话支使一下他的好大儿去给爹送送饭。绿眼大虎这一年变得非常忙，在曹丕封闭式备战高考的时间里，他的身份发生了一个跳崖式的跃迁，他哥没了。

曹丕百无聊赖，每天离开空调房都八百个不乐意，他爹最后全套检查做下来，最大的毛病居然一口蛀牙发炎导致了偏头痛，现在要留在医院等着拔智齿，顺便给其他几颗牙做根管治疗。荀彧放假以后除了每周去两次公司开例行会议，就是在家批学生的试卷，看看书，写写报告，荀彧不喜欢客厅里的立式空调，就去曹丕房间写报告，两个人开一个小挂式，节能减排。

可能是看着曹丕太闲，郭嘉安排他进公司做实习茶水工，主要负责给财务部端茶倒水做Excel，一天天都跑上跑下的，下班了还要去给曹操送饭，郭嘉平时对他嬉皮笑脸的，没想到在公司里脾气这么火爆，有事没事就要骂他两句，骂完就道歉，搞得曹丕莫名其妙。荀彧还要来火上浇油，“以后给曹总送饭就我去吧。子桓要工作也顾不上。”郭嘉皮笑肉不笑的，“老师，这怎么行呢，我自己下班去看着老曹就行，他也没什么毛病，就是要在医院耗着。”荀彧充耳不闻，推了推金丝边眼镜，“你最近需要多休息。”

郭嘉咬着嘴唇，绽放出一个灿烂笑容，他本就生了一双桃花眼，笑起来眉目含情，“那就麻烦老师了。我这边也确实顾不过来。”说完以后看都没看荀彧扭头就走了。

曹丕跟在郭嘉后面，整理一会小会要用的笔记，心里发誓绝不踏入商学院半步。郭嘉面色如常，整个人被包在dior高定里，刀枪不入，他在会议室门口清了清嗓子，把卷起的袖口打理成随意的状态，露出一节光滑白皙的小臂，进去迎接狂风暴雨。

虽然只是每周例行的财务会议，东汉各部门却都要汇报一番，架势很大，曹丕第一次参加，跟在郭嘉身后，坐后排的秘书位上，负责听写会议摘要。刘协坐在主位，旁边曹操的位置空下来，荀彧坐在曹操对面的位置上，一左一右离刘董最近，郭嘉来得迟了点，和夏侯张辽交代了一番，坐到曹操边上的位置里，朝刘协点了点头算打招呼，刘协没看他，反而拉着荀彧小声说话，陈群进来先和刘协打了招呼，看见曹丕有些惊讶，过来寒暄了两句，就坐到曹丕身前，曹丕小声问他该怎么做会议摘要，陈群眨了眨眼，“随便做做。没人会看。”

荀彧那个比他大一轮的侄子也来了，坐在荀彧身边。人差不多到齐了，郭嘉望着荀彧，荀彧点点头，郭嘉就开始主持会议，站着讲了一小时本月任务，解析了一下新出台的红头文件，曹丕不过脑地抄他的ppt，接下来荀彧做了一个小总结，提了一些意见，各个部门的骨干就开始汇报，刘协全程没有说几句话，曹丕写了两个小时，早上吃的鸡蛋灌饼已经消化得差不多，身体感到一阵阵地饥饿。他很佩服郭嘉，早上就喝了点豆浆白粥，还能全程神采奕奕地刁难那些部门负责人。

荀彧穿了身藏青的西装，十分修身，袖口整整齐齐露出三厘米雪白衬衫，戴着一对绿松石袖口，很经典的梵克雅宝，这还是曹丕第一次看见工作状态的他，曹丕不敢多看，做贼心虚地每次抬头看ppt就扫两眼，荀彧在侧着头倾听，在拿钢笔抵着下巴，在声色俱厉批评下属，在跷二郎腿，在喝茶，在拿手指挠桌布，他想抽烟了，有瘾的人就会有很多小动作。曹丕艰难地吞了口口水，他不敢看了，如坐针毡地挨到会议结束。

早会开了两个小时，荀彧似乎全程没有关注到他，曹丕在心中庆幸，大家各自怀抱着心情离场，约着去露台上抽烟，荀彧也跟着荀攸走，曹丕留下来把会议摘要递给郭嘉，郭嘉拿过来翻了翻，夸了一句，还挺认真。曹丕腹诽，也不是，都看荀彧去了。郭嘉拍拍儿子的肩膀，你怎么不和他们一起去抽烟。曹丕自顾自拿过郭嘉的笔记本文件保温杯，我帮你拿东西。郭嘉撑着曹丕的手臂站起来伸了个懒腰，算你小子对你妈还有点良心。

两个人一前一后回了郭嘉的办公室，曹丕没想到郭嘉第一件事居然是拉起百叶窗，然后冲进厕所对着水池干呕起来。曹丕眼疾手快开始从他的办公桌里找胃药，走过去给郭嘉递热水，郭嘉没有吃药，喝了点热水，曹丕不知道该说什么，他不擅长和郭嘉交流，郭嘉也没解释，小口小口喝热水。他一直有胃病，曹丕小时候就目睹过他抱着水池吐血吐了一池，做了手术以后好了很多。


End file.
